Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital
Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is the fictitious teaching hospital where House is set. It is located in Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey. Princeton University's Frist Campus Center is used in the aerial screen shots. Doctor Lisa Cuddy is the Hospital's Dean of Medicine, and head administrator. The hospital is overseen by the Board. Its members include numerous department heads, along with people who have donated to the hospital, or have a hand in the running of it. Whilst being a fairly modern hospital with wide open plan areas, it is clear that it has been expanded and upgraded over time by the appearance of several older areas (such as the lecture hall where Dr House held the game for fellowship doctors). The hospital includes a free clinic where members of the public can come for free treatment. All doctors employed at the hospital must serve in the clinic for a certain amount of hours every week. In reality, the area is filled with rich investment bankers from New York City who, at least until recently, could afford to pay for their care leaving the writers to scramble for material. Departments Oncology - Headed by Dr Wilson Diagnostics - Headed by Dr House Neurology - Headed by Dr Foreman Pediatrics - Headed by Dr Montagna ER - Headed by Dr Cameron Surgery - Headed by Dr Chase Cardiology Nephrology Wings Some of the wings of the hospital are named after people who are significant to Princeton, New Jersey and Princeton University. Witherspoon is likely named after John Witherspoon, a New Jersey representative to the Continental Congress and signer of the Declaration of Independence. There is also a street in Princeton named after him. Mathey was a major donor to the university and the man responsible for steering the university's endowment through the first great depression of the United States. There is also a residential college named after him. Cuyler is also the name of a residence hall. Carnegie is likely named after Andrew Carnegie who was very generous to the university and created the man-made Lake Carnegie. A popular local brand of scotch is called "Loch Carnegie." *Carnegie *Cuyler *Lucas *Mathey *McCormick *Witherspoon Floors The hospital has four floors and a basement. This is a list of what is located on each floor, based on the directory beside the elevators, signs on the walls, and statements made by characters. It is by no means complete, and sometimes changes occur (for example, the main lobby balcony was added during the period between the end of season two and the beginning of season three), or mistakes are made (in several episodes of season one, House's office and the pathology lab appear to both be on the second floor, despite the directory listing the department of diagnostics as on the fourth floor). A question mark beside an entry indicates that the location is unclear, but probably as listed. However, in one of the episodes involving Detective Tritter and House's drug addiction, House leaves his office and says he is going upstairs to the drug rehabilitation center at the hospital, implying that there are more than the four floors listed here. Basement *Radiology (Diagnostic Imaging): MRI & CT Scan *Records Office *Morgue *Sleep Lab *Forensic Medicine *Emergency Room (?) First Floor *Main Lobby *Cafeteria *Chapel *Clinic *Pharmacy *Cuddy's Office *Lecture Halls Second Floor *Pediatrics *Ultrasound *Pulmonary Laboratory *OB/GYN *Nursery *Patient Rooms *Maternity Ward (?) *Administration *Intensive Care Unit *Surgery *Pathology Laboratory Third Floor *Psych Ward (East Wing) *Patient Rooms *Senior Services *Same Day Admission Unit Fourth Floor *Nephrology *Anesthesia Office *Cardiology *Diagnostics (House's Office & Diagnostic Conference Room) *Oncology (Wilson's Office) *Nursing Administration *Public Health Administration *Financial Office *Legal Affairs *Human Resources de:Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital pl:Szpital Category:Locations